


Angel Watching Over You

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN AU Bingo [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Legal issues, M/M, Ruby Sucks, au - no supernatural, awkward cuddling, character injury, coming home, concussion, mostly comfort, stripper!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: If it weren’t for the fact that Dean sent video, Castiel would never have believed the phone call that he needed to get home as soon as possible.  Yes, injuries can happen to anyone, and it’s not that Sam had broken both arms and gotten a concussion that had Castiel in disbelief.  It was how it happened.





	Angel Watching Over You

**Author's Note:**

> Sensory Prompt 17 from Anonymous: “Your bed after traveling”
> 
> Written for SPN AU Bingo  
> Square: Hurt/comfort
> 
> Written for SPN Fluff Bingo  
> Square: Stripper!AU

It took until the third time he watched the video for Castiel to understand what had happened. The first time through, he was too busy watching Sam dance and admiring him as more of his clothes disappeared. Sure, he got private shows from his husband all the time, but it wasn’t the same as watching him on stage. Sam was extremely good at his job, and the tips he came home with were being saved up for him to go back to college and finish his degree.

The second time, he was prepared to see Sam slip and fall off the stage, cracking his head on the edge as he fell and landing with his arms outstretched. Sam knew better, but Cas wasn’t going to judge him. What he hadn’t see was why Sam had slipped. The third time, he saw one of the other dancers drop a small vial of liquid that shattered, causing a wet spot right on Sam’s next mark. From Sam’s stories, Castiel wasn’t surprised that Ruby would sabotage another dancer like that. He was just surprised that Ruby sabotaged Sam.

When he finally got home, all Cas wanted was to fall into bed and sleep for a week. That wasn’t going to happen, but that didn’t stop him from wanting it to. Instead, when he got to the bed, he gently reached down to brush Sam’s hair off his forehead and give him a soft kiss. If Sam was asleep, it wouldn’t wake him up.

Sam wasn’t asleep. “Hey. You made it. Dean said you were coming back early. Sorry to cut your Vegas trip short, but… I kinda need you right now.”

Castiel got in bed, lying facing Sam. “One day, I’ll be able to properly express my hatred of Las Vegas. I know you and Dean love it, but it’s just too much for me. Thank you for hurting yourself and giving me the excuse to get out of there and away from my crazy family three days early.”

“You’re welcome. I did it just for you, you know.” Castiel managed to hold in the laughter as he cuddled in against Sam, laying his head over Sam’s heart. Sam smiled down at him, awkwardly patting his back with a cast. “I would hold you, but…”

“And that’s how I know you didn’t do it for me. You know perfectly well that the best part of getting home is getting wrapped up in one of your hugs. If you hurt yourself for me, you’d have gone for a leg, not something that would interfere with my hugs.” Castiel reached up to pet Sam’s hair. “How’s your head? Dean said on the phone they were worried about concussion…”

“Yeah, mild, my memory and vision and reasoning functions appear to be intact, so it’s just a matter of sleeping off the headache and the dizziness. I’ve got an alarm set to wake me up in…” Sam glanced at the clock beside the bed. “An hour and a half. They said if I woke up all right, I could just sleep the rest of the night. I’m waking up like normal, I was asleep until I heard the front door open, so unless I’m not making sense to you I think I can go ahead and turn the alarm off.” Sam started to reach out to the table, but realized the problem. “Can you do it for me?”

“Sure.” Castiel reached over for the alarm. “What’s going to happen with Ruby?”

“Well, obviously, she’s fired,” Sam said. “Dean’s talking to Crowley to figure out what we need to do to go after her for medical expenses, and since her arrest she’s thrown Lilith under the bus saying it was her idea, so we might actually get enough money to cover them.”

“Why would Lilith do this?”

“No idea. I may not be the most talented dancer she’s got, but I’m the one bringing in the most money, so she’s just shooting herself in the foot. I wonder who’ll take over if Ruby can convince the cops to arrest her.”

“Do you believe Ruby?”

Sam sighed. “It may be the concussion talking, but yeah, I do. Dean’s less sure, but Crowley thinks it sounds plausible. He asked me if I wanted to own the club.”

“Do you?”

“No. If this doesn’t set me back too much, I can go back to school next fall, get out of the business.” He once again gave Castiel an awkward pat. “Except for my favorite private client, of course. I love the work, but it was starting to feel like time to move on even before this. I have no interest in running it.”

“Sam…” Castiel rolled up so he could look at Sam properly. “If you want to move on, do it. You can still apply for a January start.”

“I wish I could, but I don’t have enough saved up to be able to just go to school, yet.”

“No, but you have me. I’m making enough that we can afford tuition even without you working, and it’s not like either of us have expensive taste. Think about it, I can show you the numbers when your head’s better, and you can take however long you want to decide.”

Sam blinked a couple times, and Castiel could see the faint glitter of tears. “I don’t want to be a burden, Cas,” he whispered.

Castiel, not for the first time, wanted to go back in time and smack John Winchester for training his kids to think that way. Needing anything made them feel guilty if they couldn’t get it for themselves. “You’re not. Well, you are for the next month or so until you can use your arms again, but that’s not your fault.” He was rewarded with a soft huff from Sam, along with a quick smile. “Even if you’re not bringing in money, you’ll be doing your part to make this home somewhere you and I both want to be, somewhere Dean wants to be when he can. You’re not being lazy or wasting your time, you’re investing it toward getting where you truly want to be. It might mean I have to sacrifice some time in Vegas, but that’s fine by me.”

“All right. I’ll think about it, at least.” Sam’s face split open in a yawn, causing him to wince. “When my head’s better, I mean. Right now, I think I should get back to sleep. I’m glad you’re home, Cas.”

“Me too.” He’d been looking forward to this moment from the moment he got on the plane to Vegas. Sure, he hadn’t imagined the casts, but the comfort of sinking into the bed that remembered him, cuddled up to the man who fit him perfectly for the job, this was the one reason he didn’t tell his family to shove it when they told him it was Vegas time.


End file.
